


Stupid

by sharedwithyou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angstangstangst, F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War, Rhodey Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: Everything is stupid.Read it anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> did i really write fluff yesterday? time for some angst
> 
> i'm stupid. tony's stupid. everyone's stupid.
> 
> this fic is not stupid.
> 
> leave a comment if you think i'm not stupid.
> 
> XOXO Stupid Bucky

 

“We were stupid. We thought we could change the world.”

You sat on the balcony criss-cross applesauce, drinking a strawberry smoothie. You were moping.

“Technically we did.”

“I don’t mean change it topographically. Though we did a great job at that.”

“We save people, (y/n). That’s what we’re about. If we expected everyone to bend to our will, however well-intentioned, we’d be supervillains in no time.”

“I’d rather be like the watchmen. Renegade, unapologetic anti-heroes.”

“Because they ended up so well. If I recall, you screamed at the TV for ten minutes after the whole Rorschach ending.”

 

You barely heard the shift in Rhodey’s tone as you thought back to him holding your arms behind your back so you wouldn’t throw the remote into the television and get kicked out of the tower by Tony for the second time that week.

 

You don’t always have to be the hero, James.

 

 

“I think you’ve had enough.”

“Hah, that’s rich. Coming from Tony the Alchie Stark.”

“My bar, my rules.”

You swiped at the bottle, but he pulled it out of your reach easily and drained the rest in one swallow, letting out a satisfied belch at your scowl.

“If you’re looking to be self-destructive you can go try to rape War Machine in his sleep.”

“It wouldn’t be any fun.”

“Why, because he wouldn’t fight back?”

You swatted him on the forehead, ostensibly for his perverse observation and not the fact that you partially blamed him for the half-paraplegic state of your gorgeous friend.

Technically you blamed Vision; but since Vision had gone AWOL, you were left with Iron Ass to shoulder the responsibility.

Even though the stupid Accords were supposed to save you from anarchy and not throw you into the fire.

“I meant because he wants you too.” Evidently Tony had seen your mind go to the dark places once more and opted for the sassy girlfriend route. You wished you could believe him.

“Well, thanks, I guess. G’night.”

You leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, before accidentally-on-purpose slipping on the counter and almost bumping your lips into his. He turned his face in time, anyway. Damn his reflexes.

“Go away. You’re drunk.”

“Whatever.”

 

‘Don’t be stupid, (y/n),’ he wanted to say. Don’t give up on him just because they gave up on us.

 

 

“I made lunch.”

Rhodey looked up from his physical therapy exercises to see you in your faded pajamas holding out a bowl of cereal.

“You slept until two again?!”

“I stayed up watching Orange is the New Black.”

“Bullshit. Tony changed the Netflix password on Monday after you tried to change his Facebook profile picture to Justin Bieber’s junk.”

“You can say penis, Rhodey.”

“Well I don’t want to.”

You couldn’t help cracking up at his exasperated look, and ambled towards him with the grub.

“…I’ll eat after I finish this set, (y/n).” He hated sugary cereals, but remembered you tearing up last time he said no thank you to your Lucky Charms. You’d been in perpetual PMS since the team split up, it seemed.

“It’ll get soggy.”

“…right. Well, thanks.” He took the bowl from you and took a tentative spoonful, trying not to grimace at the taste of over-sugared frosted flakes.

“You can almost stand upright now. That’s good.”

“Mhm.” He held his breath and downed the milk in one swallow like a champ. “…yummy.”

You let out a spurt of laughter as he put the bowl down. “I put like 5 extra spoonfuls of sugar in that!!”

He choked and tried not to spit out the soggy cereal. “Why?!”

“Just for fun,” you giggled. He rolled his eyes but didn’t frown.

“Well I’m glad it was funny for you. Now I’m going to have to double my workout to work off all those empty calories.”

You stuck out your tongue at him, not telling him the real reason. You wanted to get a rise out of him. You couldn’t be the only one dying on the inside, could you?

 

You didn’t realize he’d let you get away with anything, however stupid, as long as it made you smile.

 

 

“Don’t even think about it. Last call was at 3AM.”

You stumbled into the bar where Tony sat with a gin and tonic and last weeks newspaper. He was catching up on ‘current events’. He’d been holed up in his lab for days.

“You’re still drinking!!”

“How many times do I have to say it?! My bar, my rules!”

“Come on, I just woke up from a nightmare.”

“The one where I drown you for drinking all my booze or the one where I smother you with a pillow for cancelling my Netflix subscription?”

“The one where you arrive home carrying Rhodey’s coffin instead of his unconscious body.”

He put down the newspaper and looked down his reading glasses at you.

“That’s not funny, (y/n).”

“It wasn’t a fucking joke.”

“Potty mouth, aren’t we?”

“Let me show you how dirty my mouth can be.”

He winced as you flopped onto the couch with a lascivious smile and closed your eyes.

“Don’t make this hard for me, (y/n).”

“You tell me what’s hard, Tony.”

He cussed under his breath and got off his stool, before knocking it over to make you jump out of your seat with a start.

“Go to bed.”

“Why can’t you just let me have this one pity fuck man?”

He chewed on his lip, but you were already trudging back to your room.

 

It was stupid how bad he felt, watching you drag your feet like they were as heavy as your heart.

 

 

“Psst. Wake up.”

You felt a rough hand push your face away as you tried to shake the man awake.

“Go away Tony. I don’t want to hear about how close you came to sleeping with (y/n), but decided to be the ‘bigger man’.”

“He what?!”

Rhodey eyes popped open at the shrill sound of your voice. “…(y/n)?!”

“Yes. Now what was that about Tony?!”

“…was just sleep-talking. Ya know.”

“No, I don’t. Now scootch over.”

“…” He stared at you, not sure whether to address the Tony slip-up or you crawling into bed with him first. Or whether to address either at all.

You accepted the silence and curled into a ball, trying to stay on one side and not grab him in a bear-hug.

You were so focused measuring your breaths so he wouldn’t realize how hard your heart was racing, that you didn’t hear him at first.

“(Y/n)? You awake?”

“Huh?”

“I asked why you’re in here.”

“I had a nightmare. I didn’t want to be alone.”

“I’m pretty sure Tony’s still awake. And he just restocked on those Smirnoffs you like so much.”

“…bastard told me he ran out.”

Rhodey sighed, before turning to face you instead of staring at the ceiling.

“He cares more than he lets on, (y/n).”

“That’s nice.”

“I think he’d appreciate it if you stopped trying to make him your fuck buddy.”

“Well maybe I thought it would help me stop thinking about you.”

“…huh?”

“Nothing!” You jerked the blankets over your head, mumbling. “Stupid, stupid, stupid!”

 

“No, I think I’m the stupid one.”

 

You peeked out from under the covers and saw him looking at you with a look on his face that made your stomach jump.

“…why?”

“Because you’re in my bed and I’m talking about Tony instead of thanking Jesus for listening to my prayers.”

“…your what now?”

“Prayers. Yes, I pray.”

“Why? If there’s a God why would he let all this happen?”

“I’ll ask him for you.”

You let out a sad sigh. “Tell him we’re stupid. Tell him we’re stupid for thinking we could find goodness in a world full of evil.”

 

“I don’t know, (y/n).

I mean,

I found you, didn’t I?”

 

You felt your breaking heart lift for the first time in what felt like forever.

 

“Well, then. Let’s be stupid together.”

“Sounds good to me.”

 

And you fell asleep in his arms, thanking God you could be stupid in love.

**Author's Note:**

> WHEEEE
> 
> leave a stupid comment below!!
> 
> Random ramblings:  
> Poll 1: Which stupid part was your favorite part??
> 
> mine is probably the cereal...
> 
> although the whole tony holding out on you because you and rhodey are meant to be was pretty cute too
> 
> poll 2: do you love rhodey?? if not did this fic make you like him more??  
> can't believe i haven't given him any love until now
> 
> fyi the reason lovely slept until 2 was because she's sad and depressed. hard to get out of bed
> 
> in a bad stupid mood today but here's a nice fic anyway. see you all lovelies soon!!
> 
> XOXO Bucky I'm Not Stupid You're Stupid
> 
> not you lovelies!


End file.
